Don't Tell The Others
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: The aftermath of 918, where Ty and Amy plan on telling their family about their pregnancy news. How will everyone react? ONE SHOT
It was the 1st January, 2016 and Ty was lying propped up on his elbow, staring at his beautiful wife, he had been awake for a while, but was trying to resist the urge to wake her. After she had told him that he was going to be a father, while watching the northern lights, they went back to the cabin and finally spent some quality _alone_ time together. He slowly moved a stray piece of hair off of her face, and behind her ear, causing her face to twitch slightly. Her eyes flickered open, and she smiled, "Mmm morning," she murmured, with a sleep-filled voice.

"Good morning mommy," He whispered, kissing her chastely on the lips, then moving down to her covered stomach and kissing it, "Morning baby," he whispered.

"You are going to do that every morning, aren't you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"You bet I am," He laughed and gave her another kiss.

After a few morning kisses, the couple lay snuggled up together, "I honestly feel like I am on top of the world. This has been the best New years and anniversary. Ever." Ty exclaimed.

"I know, it has, hasn't it? I mean a miniature horse _and_ a baby all in one night. I think we did good," she laughed, and Ty laughed along with her. He suddenly stopped and Amy looked up, "What's wrong?" She asked, leaning up so she could look her husband in the eyes.

"Amy. We are having a baby." Ty said.

"Well, duh… I know what." She laughed.

"You know what this means, don't you?" He asked.

"Erm, that we are going to have a child, be parents…" She started.

"No, not that." Ty said, sitting up, "We are going to have to tell the family."

Amy laughed and sat up, so she was facing him, "Ty, we have nothing to worry about! They'll all be so pleased!"

"Even your dad?" Ty sighed.

"Okay… I see where you're coming from, but I'm sure he will be pleased! Look at how much he loves Georgie and Katie! He even mentioned 'future grandkids' when he was talking to me and Lou about his decision not to move to Texas," She explained.

"Yeah, I know… But still, a little bit inside me is really scared as to what he is going to say. Of course he will be pleased, but we all know, that I am not his favrioute person. Do you know what? Who cares. I am going to be a father and _no one_ , and I mean, _no one_ , can put a damper on that! I love you so much," He exclaimed pulling her close and kissing her passionately.

When they came up for air, they rested their foreheads against each others and just basked in this warm and fuzzy feeling that they both had, "You know, I love Monty so much! I think he is going to be the Sugarfoot of Heartland!" Amy laughed.

"Amy. I am going to put my foot down here, there is _no_ way that horse will be allowed in the loft. Am I clear?" Ty said, in a stern, but joking manner.

Amy giggled, "But he is sooo cute! Could you imagine coming home to the loft, and having Monty greet you at the door?" She teased, knowing full well that that pony would not be going any where near that loft, due to the fact he wouldn't be able to get up the stairs.

"No. I mean it," he said, putting his arms around her waist and starting to attack her sides, causing her to scream out.

"Oh- my- G-o-od! St-Op!" She said in between breaths.

"It'll cost ya," He smirked, rolling her over onto the bed. Amy knew what this meant, so she put her arms around his neck and leant up and kissed him. This action immediately made Ty stop and relax into the kiss.

* * *

Later on in the morning, they were both dressed and ready, they walked outside hand in hand, "Right, so we are going back to the house, putting our bags in the loft and then riding back over to the Dude ranch with Spartan and Harley, to get Monty. Am I right?" Ty asked as they both got in the truck.

"Yep. That is pretty much the plan. Are you sure you want to tell everyone at dinner?" She asked.

"Yeah, its New Year's Day an all… Plus, I don't think your dad will kick off with everyone else there! Also, it will be a great way to share this new year with everyone." He explained.

"Alright, it's a deal then. We will tell everyone at dinner." She laughed, giving Ty a kiss on the cheek before he drove off back to the barn.

They got out of the truck and walked upstairs to the loft, Ty had his arms around her, holding her stomach, "I am so happy. I really can't wait to meet this little…"

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE PREGNANT! I KNEW IT!" Lou exclaimed, scaring the life out of both Amy and Ty.

"Lou! What the hell are you doing up here?" Amy asked, wondering why her sister was in their loft.

"Well, I needed to speak to you, and I was bringing the laundry over. Aww I am so happy for you both!" She exclaimed, walking over to her sister and Ty, giving them both a hug, "I kind of need you to leave now though. I need to talk to Amy."

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted, I'll go and tack up the horses," Ty said, giving Amy a kiss on the cheek, and walking down the stairs.

"I am so happy for you!" Lou exclaimed, giving her sister another hug.

"Thank you. How did you know?" She asked.

"Amy, you are never this emotional. Look at you yesterday, dying to get away. I just knew. Oh and by the way, he is going to be an amazing dad," Lou complimented.

"Yeah… he really is. Right so what was it you wanted to tell me?" Amy asked, leading her sister over to the couch.

"That is a looong story… So basically…" Lou began and told Amy about everything that happened between her and Peter the night prior.

* * *

Lou and Amy walked downstairs, to see that Ty had already tacked up Harley and Spartan, and was now sawing one of the stall doors, "Erm, hun, what are you doing?" Amy asked walking over to him.

"Well, Monty is going to need a place to stay, and a full stable door wouldn't be fair on him. So I found some bits and pieces yesterday so I could make this stable into a mini one, but it will also have the top half of the old door, so we can use it for regular horses if need be in the future," he explained.

"God you are so thoughtful! Right, I'm going to go and help Lisa with the dinner. I'm so happy for you two!" Lou exclaimed, giving the pair of them yet another hug.

"Thanks Lou. But do us a favour, don't tell the others." Ty said.

"Don't tell the others what?" Georgie asked as her and Jack walked into the barn.

"Erm nothing. It doesn't matter," Amy replied abruptly.

"Oh go on! Mom already knows! What's two more people? I'm not going to tell anyone. And look at how well Jack and mom held Ty's engagement ring secret for! I promise I won't tell dad…" Georgie said.

"Tell dad what? What have you done?" Peter asked as he entered the barn.

"Nothing. No one is telling anyone anything! Amy and Ty need to get going to bring the little one back from the Dude Ranch," Lou explained hoping to stop the conversation that was happening.

"I really don't see the big deal, what wouldn't you want to tell us? It's not like you're pregnant," Georgie laughed.

Amy, Ty and Lou's eyes all widened, "Yeah erm. We really need to go and get Monty. See you all at dinner," Ty said, standing up.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant aren't you! Oh my god! I'm going to be the coolest cousin in the world! Im totally up for babysitting duty!" Georgie exclaimed giving Amy a hug.

"Is it true? Am I going to be a great grandfather again?" Jack said, with pride in his eyes.

Ty stood up and squeezed Amy's hand, "Yeah, you are Jack." He replied.

Jack's face lit up and he gave the pair of them a hug, "I am so happy for both of you! This is the best new year's news in the world!"

"Thanks Jack, its still not sunk in fully yet though." Ty laughed.

"Aww congratulations you two! Although, I am warning you now, I am not playing doctor unless absolutely necessarily! So you best make sure you give plenty of warning," Peter joked.

Everyone laughed, "Okay, I will try and give enough warning, unlike Lou... Right, we actually need to go and get Monty now. See you all at dinner, where we have an announcement to make." Amy said.

"Alright, gosh, im so proud of you both." Jack said, "See you both at dinner."

"Right bye, and remember. Don't tell the others!" Ty said, "Just act surprised please!"

"Yep, you got it! Now you go, and we'll just carry on as normal. Oh, I will finish Monty's stable door for you," Jack informed them.

"Thanks Jack," Ty laughed while mounting Harley, "See you all later."

"Bye," The rest of them said as Amy and Ty both rode off.

"I only came out here to see if you fancied a short trail ride Georgie! Aww I'm gonna be an uncle!" Peter laughed.

"Im so pleased for them! After everything they have been through, they deserve this," Lou sighed, looking at Jack, "Erm, grandpa, are those tears in your eyes?" she teased.

Jack coughed and wiped his face, "No, no tears. Right you best go over and help Lisa, the reason I was out here in the first place was to find you!" Jack said, "Georgie, do you want to stay and help me?"

"Yes please Jack! Dad, can we go for a trail ride tomorrow? I want to do this to help out Amy and Ty," Georgie asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll help out in the kitchen, or go and play tea parties with Katie. Whichever seems more appealing…" Peter joked.

"Is that a sly dig at my bossiness in the kitchen?" Lou asked.

Peter pretended to think for a moment and nodded, "Yes." Lou slapped him playfully and they both walked over to the house.

* * *

"Aww Ty, he's perfect isn't he?" Amy asked as she got on Spartan, taking the lead rope from Ty.

"Yeah, he really is. I knew as soon as I saw your face when you saw him, that you just had to have him," he replied, mounting Harley, "Happy Anniversary, again." He said, leaning over and giving her a kiss.

"Do you like your present?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

"You know what? It is honestly the best present a man could ever wish for. How did you manage to keep it from me? And thank you for telling me first," Ty said.

"Well, I didn't know, I just suspected. So I went into town and took a quick test, which said I was pregnant. Ty I wouldn't have it any other way, of course I was going to tell you first, besides, I did promise right?" She laughed.

"Yeah you did promise. I am surprised your sister didn't figure out, you know how inspector Morse she is about all these kind of things!" he exclaimed.

"Apparently she figured it out yesterday, but I think she knew that I wanted to tell you first, and have it be all special. I think that's why she didn't say anything, which is quite sweet." She replied, with a yawn.

"Tired babe?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am! Considering we were up until god knows what hour. Although, it was a very enjoyable night," she teased.

"Yeah, it was rather enjoyable wasn't it? I have had the best 24 hours of my whole entire life. You know im going to be a complete worrywart for the next nine months don't you?" He asked.

"And for the 18 years after these next nine months until he/she goes to college! And then for the 4 years of college… and then for, well, the rest of your life," She said giving him a teasing look.

"Alright, alright. Yes, I am going to be a worrywart for the rest of my life. But would you expect any less," he replied giving her a cheeky, sideways glance.

"No, I wouldn't, but that is one of the reasons why I love you, so it's all okay." She replied. The pair of them rode up to the barn and dismounted their horses.

* * *

Once they got Monty settled into his stable, they walked, hand in hand over to the house, "Looks like dad is already here. Remember, we just need to tell everyone, and hopefully they'll all act like it's a surprise!" Amy said as they stood on the porch.

Ty placed his hands on Amy's belly, "I haven't been this nervous to tell people news since, well ever. This has honestly been the best anniversary/New Years a man could ever wish for," he said, leaning in and giving her a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Once they broke apart, Ty looked lovingly into her eyes and said, "I can't wait to meet this little dude or dudette in 9 months…"

All of a sudden the screen door opened, and Lisa stood and realised what was going on, her face lit up, "Oh my god! This is so exciting! I'm so pleased for you both!" She exclaimed, giving them both a hug, something that was becoming more and more common.

"Thanks Lisa, but can you please keep it on the down low until after dinner?" Amy whispered.

"Consider this mouth closed. I won't utter a word to anyone. Dinner is going to be ready in about twenty minutes," Lisa replied.

"Okay, thank you Lisa. Lou, Grandpa, Georgie and Peter already know – through no fault of our own. So can you please just act really surprised, because dad will think its happening again, where he is always the last to know," Amy laughed.

"Okay, consider this mouth closed, and this mind completely surprised. I am so incredibly happy for the both of you. 2016 is looking like it's going to be a fun year!" Lisa exclaimed, walking back inside.

Amy sighed and buried her head into Ty's chest, "Alright, so Lou knows, Grandpa knows, Georgie knows, Peter knows and now Lisa?! Oh this whole 'telling the family together' business seems to be going well!"

Ty chuckled, "I know… Oh well, I'm sure they'll all be discreet and act like it was a surprise."

"I hope so. Come on, let's go in, before someone else decides to find out! Shall we go and tell Katie, I'm sure she will love to know before dad does!" She joked.

Ty shook his head and gave her a kiss on her forehead, "Come on. Let's just go inside. Everything is going to be okay! Tonight, we will leave early, go upstairs, build a fire and have hot chocolate and watch a film. Because I for one, am shattered!" He exclaimed, and whispered, "You really tired me out last night," while kissing her neck.

Amy squirmed, "Sounds like a plan!" The pair of them both entered the house and went and sat down with the family for dinner.

* * *

The dinner had been quiet, Lisa, Lou, Jack, Georgie and Peter were all walking on egg shells, trying not to put their foot in it. All of them were so excited for the announcement and Tim, as usual was just banging on about one of his latest ventures for the new year. Ty had his hand resting on Amy's leg and when she was ready, she placed her hand on top of his and gave it a gentle squeeze, indicating she was ready. Ty glanced at her and smiled. He cleared his throat and said, "I think me and Amy have some news for you all."

Everyone looked up as Ty and Amy both stood, everyone, bar Tim and Katie of course, were sharing secret glances with each other, knowing full well what was about to happen.

"Hurry up! I want my dessert!" Tim exclaimed.

Jack shot him a look and said, "Go on."

"Well, last night, we were stood on the dude ranch dock, watching the northern lights…" Ty beamed.

"I told Ty that I was pregnant, sooooo…."

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!" Ty exclaimed, putting his arms around Amy.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S AMAZING! I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT ONE BIT!" Lou exclaimed, a bit too over the top and going to give them both a hug.

"Congratulations, I am so pleased for you both," Lisa said, standing up and giving them both a hug.

"Wow! Can't believe it! This is gonna be so awesome! Bagsy babysitting duty, my prices are reasonable!" Georgie exclaimed.

"Wow guys, this is amazing, was not expecting that!" Peter laughed, walking around and shaking Ty's hand and giving Amy a hug.

"Well, well. This is a surprise! Congratulations!" Jack said, standing up and giving them both a hug.

"Yay! Someone who can finally play tea parties with me! And _I_ get to be the boss! Because I'm the oldest!" Katie said, "This is gonna be so cool!"

Everyone turned to Tim, who was sat back watching everyone else's reaction, "Erm Tim, is everything okay?" Ty asked.

"I'm the last one to find out, again. Aren't I?" He asked standing up.

Ty shifted uncomfortably, "No, of course not! You found out along with everyone else!"

"No I didn't! Lou, Peter, Jack and Lisa's reactions were a bit ' _oh cool, but I already knew that'_ and Georgie just couldn't make it any obvious. I bet even Katie knew didn't she?" Tim asked.

"No I didn't grandpa. I just found out with you!" She giggled.

"Tim, look…" Jack started.

"No, save it." Tim said, as he stood behind his chair, tucking it in, "I honestly couldn't give a damn. Because you know why? IM GONNA BE A GRANDPA AGAIN! THAT'S WHY!" he exclaimed, walking round to both Amy a hug, "Oh I'm so happy for you both!"

"Thanks dad, you don't know how much that means to us!" Amy cried, giving him a hug.

"Congrats Ty. You're gonna be an awesome dad!" Tim said, shaking Ty's hand.

"Dad, are you crying?" Lou asked, noticing a few tears in Tim's eyes.

Tim shook his head and wiped his eyes, "No, no. Come on. This calls for a toast." He said, getting back to his seat. "To baby Borden." He said, raising his glass.

"Baby Borden!" Everyone chorused, toasting the happy couple, and their unborn child.

 _The End._


End file.
